Naruto: The Boy With Demons
by Rasengan Naruto
Summary: What if more than one demon was sealed that night? What if Naruto had more than one bloodline? Well you will find if you read! Rated for violence and graphic content Super Naruto! Major Sasuke and Sakura bashing![HIATUS]
1. The Sealing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arashi Kazuma the current fourth hokage was standing in a room with Sarutobi the retired third hokage. They were in an underground secluded area that is about a mile off of Konoha. They were in a room with barely any furnishings only with many books, ink jars, and brushes. The light was quite dim with only one light bulb hanging off the ceiling by a piece of wire. Arashi was now in a white cape with several kanji on the back of the cape. On the bottom there was a little red/orange fire design. Underneath that he was wearing a regular jounin vest. Sarutobi was in a black anbu style chest piece. His uniform was all black. He also had two little strings hanging from the back of his samurai style headpiece. All was quite in the room until Arashi said.

"Sarutobi, I have to defeat the Kyuubi before more people die because of my hesitations about how to defeat it, but I finally found out how to and you are against my whole plan on defeating it and saving lives in the process." "Arashi I do not want you to do it because the price you pay by using the Shiki Fuujin seal will cost you your life!" "Sarutobi this village is more important than my life alone; right now people are dying out there because we are doing nothing!" "Arashi if this is what you wish you can do it, but who are you going to seal it inside. I mean you cannot seal it inside adults because their chakra coils are fully developed, and we do not have any newborns today so what are we going to seal it inside?" "We are going to seal it inside of my... son." "You have a son? Since when and why haven't you told me, and who is the mother?" "Well I wanted to keep it a secret because I did not want my son to be spoiled too much. The mothers are... Kagome Uchiha, Kiaya Kaguya..." "There are MOTHERS?!?!" "Yes there are mother_ssss_ because I was drunk one night and I ended up in the Uchiha compound. Next thing I knew I was naked with Kagome right beside me in a bed" "Where are the mothers then?" "Well," Arashi said, "they are dead; they already got killed by the Kyuubi." "Oh I am sorry to bring up bad memories." "Okay now that is over lets go seal some demon!" Arashi exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile when Arashi was getting ready for the sealing the Kyuubi was killing shinobi left and right with a swing of his tails. He was destroying, no obliterating mountains that crossed his path. Many people thought that Arashi was not going to seal it and just let it go on a rampage around Konoha. But, those who thought that was were wrong. A loud noise was coming from the north gate that sounded like hopping. Ninja saw trees fall down as a giant toad came into view. On the frog's head was a bright blond speck wearing white robes. The speck had grown bigger and it turned into the young fourth hokage. Arashi came into the village riding Gamabunta with it's dagger out of his sheath heading towards the Kyuubi, also known as the nine-tailed fox.

Arashi was now a couple of yards away of that hairy monstrosity, and started to perform the seals for the dangerous jutsu. Kyuubi then recognized what that little foolish human was doing and decided it was time to stop it by using 'that'. He thought he was going to use it as a last resort but he was wrong. Kyuubi then roared that could be heard throughout the shinobi continent. It was more of a howl, but who cared Arashi thought. Then out of nowhere eight flashes of light appeared blinding the whole village for a few seconds. Then when it was over Arashi saw the most horrible thing that could happen to him, all of the nine have assembled. "How dare you foolish, insolent mortals try to seal me into a mere child? You shall pay for your treachery you have done against me! No one can challenge that wrath of the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Arashi was now in deep trouble because he had face off against nine of the most powerful demons alive. Then he knew that he needed eight more souls for the technique. Then he realized that if you put enough chakra into a Kage Bunshin the chakra starts to form a soul that you could actually extract. He then knew that he could make eight of them and have enough chakra left for the Shiki Fuujin. He then started to perform the hand seals and screamed "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Then eight clones of Arashi came to assist Arashi in battle.

All the demons were trying to think on what he plans to do with eight useless Kage Bunshins. Little that they knew, they would find out soon. "Now I will get rid of you forever you worthless demons! Shiki Fuujin!" Then out of nowhere the Death God appeared with a huge dagger. He was wearing black and white clothes, and strangely he had orange hair. "Oh Death God-sama please put these nine demon souls into this little child of mine at the price of mine and the bunshins' souls." "As you wish my old friend Arashi." (A/N: this will be explained later on) Then the demons painfully had their souls ripped out of them and got sealed into the blond haired baby.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi rushed to Arashi after that process. "Arashi what is your dying wish?" asked Jiraiya. "Jiraiya (cough) make sure (cough) the village (cough) treats him as (cough) a hero…" "ARASHI!!!!!! No this is my entire fault I should have done the sealing." "Jiraiya, Arashi was the only one who could do the sealing." "I guess you are right Sarutobi." "Well let us go tell this village who the real hero is."

Sarutobi carried the crying blond haired baby to the town square. He saw many people partying already and cheering for the demons being dead. Then Sarutobi got everyone's attention. "This is the savior of this village. He is the sacrifice of the demons! Arashi's dying wish was to treat this boy like a hero." "Let's kill the boy! The demons might break free before we do it!" There were soon many cheers, and a giant mob coming to the poor boy. Sarutobi then quickly went to his office via shunshin. "Boy this is going to be a hard life for you," Sarutobi told Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LIKE IT? WELL I DON'T UPDATE SO OFTEN SO DO NOT EXPECT ME TO UPDATE ABOUT EVERY WEEK. **

_**ALSO IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!**_

_**I ACCEPT FLAMES)**_


	2. The Departure

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 YEARS AFTER THE DEMONS WERE SEALED

Naruto was now running away from a huge mob of villagers. He was very sad and smart inside but, decided to conceal his true emotions and intelligence with his stupid mask of a smiling idiot wearing a HIDEOUS orange jumpsuit. His thoughts were now interrupted by the screams of "demon" and "hell spawn" that the villagers and few shinobi kept on calling him on a daily bases. He then ran into someone who had a mask on. He then thought '_my savior_!', but sadly his thoughts were proved wrong when the stranger said "I will kill _**YOU**_ for what you have done to my sensei!" He then heard a cry on "Raikiri!" and blacked outfeeling an atrocious pain in his left shoulder.

He then woke up in some dark place, but he could not recognize where he was. He then realized he was in a sewer split into nine different parts each one with a different weather condition. He then started to search around, but as he was to one of the sections he heard a few voices each saying "**Use my power young one."** Naruto searched around, but he could not find anyone in the sewer. He then called out "Where are you guys?" He then heard a growl and managed to stammer out "an-d gi-rl-s?" A voice then answered "**We do not have forms of any kind we are just some demons" **Naruto then heard a "ow" coming from the voice and he also heard someone say "**Baka we are not supposed to reveal out identity yet you imbecile" "I'm sorry okay?" "Okay you nincompoop" **The other demon just muttered **"nincompoop"** in a mock tone of voice. **"Did you just say something Shuka?"** in a mad voice with a seductive tone with it. (A/N: bare with me here) **"No Nib-sama"** he said with much fear in his voice. **"I thought so one tail."** "Ummmm guys and girls I'm still here you know, and what is this about you being demons?" **"I guess I will have to explain the whole thing.**

**It all started six years ago when the Kyuubi attacked. That demon is me. I attacked because some oni demons put a berserker seal while on me I was mourning on my family's death by this snake man. The seal made me do whatever they said. The thing they told me to do was to destroy a hidden village of my pick. I chose Konoha because the man was wearing a Konoha hiate (sp?). After that I attacked Konoha and all was going well until the Yondaime came. Then I had to summon the eight others for help. He then summoned eights Kage Bunshins which I thought will be of no use to him, but they turned out to be True Bunshins. He then used Shiki Fuujin to seal us into you his only son at the cost of his life.**

"IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF HIM THAT I WAS TORMENTED, BEATEN, REJECTED ALL MY LIFE! THAT MAN MADE MY LIFE A FREAKIN LIVING HELL!"** "Naruto calm down. Hear me out if you were in Yondaime's place would you sacrifice someone else's child in stead of your own?" **"I guess so, but I still don't like him that much." Naruto then paused for a minute and said "I'm dying! They could have killed me already!" **"Calm down gaki the mob already left and you are already healed thanks to us. We want to make a proposal to you. How would you like to go on a training trip around the shinobi villages being trained by us?" **"Of course I will furball!" **"You have to go pack your things first then we go. Okay?" **"Hai furball!" Naruto said excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT THE EAST GATE OF THE VILLAGE

'Furball and others I think it will be a very long time until back to this shit'** "You have no idea gaki, you have no idea."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WOOT DONE WITH SECOND CHAPPY!!!**

**I AM HAVING A VOTE FOR HOW BAD NARUTO SHOULD BEAT SASUKE AND SAKURA .**

**BARELY1**

**NOT MUCH 2**

**GOOD AMOUNT3**

**BIG AMOUNT4**

**NEAR DEATH-LIKE STATE5**

**SO PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. The Return

TO THE REVIEWERS WHO SAID MY CHAPPIES ARE TO SHORT THANK YOU BECAUSE I JUST LOVE THAT KIND OF CRITISISM ALSO DON'T EXPECT ME TO TYPE FAST CUZ I'M ONLY _**11**_ .SO KEEP REVIEWING BECAUSE THAT WILL MAKE ME EXCITED SO I UPDATE _**A LOT**_ FASTER. PEOPLE THE VOTE RESULTS WERE… (DRUMROLL)

BARELY-0

NOT MUCH-0

GOOD AMOUNT-0

BIG AMOUNT-5

NEAR DEATH-LIKE STATE -15

SO ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 MILE AWAY FROM KONOHA

Four figures were approaching going to Konoha. The tallest of them was wearing a dress like Neji did after the time skip. He had three different color dots on his face. He was also very pale. The shortest there was wearing a blue battle kimono with flower designs on the fabric. The person had a sword on each side of their waist. On their face there were three dots that were all different colors. That person also had their hair in a bun. The second tallest there was wearing a straight black cloak with black baggy pants. He wore black sandals, and a crossed out ninja hiate. He also had two scars right in the middle of his two eyes. The last one had dark blue muscle shirt with a fishnet shirt under it. He had dark blue baggy pants, and blue ninja sandals. He had like the other two three different colored dots on his face. His eyes were midnight blue, and his hair straight black which matched with the night. They were all walking in a square formation.

"Sensei do you think they will like us?" said the tallest of the four there randomly said. "Kimmimaro there is chance they might not like us because this is my old village." said a blond haired man. "I agree," the girl said, "but I have a feeling a great challenge awaits us in that excuse of a village." "Maybe you are right Haku," said sensei, "there might be a challenge in this worthless piece of shit, but that is for us to find out. Just don't worry we have great power on our side." "Itachi-sensei, (A/N: wasn't expecting that now were you??) about how strong do you think we are?" "Well, I think you are all sennin level or higher, and me I am at least kage-level or higher without using our demons or spirits (A/N: this will be explained later on in the story). With our tenants we would be way over kage-level." "Damn we are crazy strong!" exclaimed the blonde haired ball of energy. Everyone does an anime style sweatdrop at Naruto's 'crazy' comment. "Well let's get going you kids the chuunin exams are supposed to start soon." "Baka no Itachi! You told us that it was going to be in a week!" exclaimed Naruto. "I said that a week ago Ero-Naruto." "Just because I read the best book in the world doesn't mean I'm perverted." "Naruto, yesterday you accomplished to lay yourself in your sleep with your hand in your pants and the other hand groping a pillow." said Haku. Naruto then says "Well at least I don't dress like a girl!" It helps with my speed!" exclaimed Haku. Kimmimaro was thinking 'why aren't I social like them?' Haku and Naruto stop your useless bickering and let's just get to Konoha!" Itachi exclaimed with anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KONOHA'S EAST GATE

"Hey guard #1 what is that dust cloud approaching?" said guard #2. "It looks like someone is inside It." said guard #1. "It might be enemy ninja guard #1!" exclaimed guard #2. "Let's gather as many ANBU as we can to defend!" exclaimed guard #1. "Uh-oh…" said guard #2. "What!" exclaimed guard #1. "They are already here..." he said in a whimper like tone. "Umm we are here to register for the chuunin exams." said Itachi. The guards both give a sigh of relief. "Well can I have your names please?" said guard #1. "Kimmimaro Kazuma Kaguya, Naruto Uchiha Kaguya Kazuma, Haku Kazuma Hyoton, Itachi Uchiha." said Itachi with a very straight face. The guards were now thinking 'we have a criminal, demon, and two survivors of clan massacres and to top it all up they are Makia the most feared ninja group in the world besides Akatsuki Wow we really picked a bad day to volunteer for guard duty.' "Umm can we go in?" asked Itachi in an impatient manner. "You are actually asking us if you the murderer of the Uchiha clan, a demon, and two people with two of the most hated bloodlines in the world let you into a peaceful village?" asked guard #1 in a rude voice. "Yeah I think we are asking that. Right guys?" asked Itachi. "Let's just bring you to the kage's office to deal with you guys and lady." said guard #1 gruffly. "I AM A BOY!!!!" shouted Haku. Everyone else started cracking up at that because it happened many times. The guards were thinking 'man I/he sure did screw up bad.' "Can we just go to his office?" asked an impatient Naruto. "Whatever demon…" he muttered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOKAGE TOWER

"Hokage-sama we have some visitors for you…" said guard #1. After that was said the Makia the second deadliest ninja organization in the world walked into the room greatly surprising the aging Hokage. "Hello Itachi, Naruto, and you two." said Sarutobi happily. The guards were thinking 'WTF!?!?!?' "Ano Hokage-sama are you going to arrest Uchiha Itachi?" asked guard #2 with a little worry and haste in his voice. "There is no need for that young ones." said Sarutobi calmly. "WTF!?!?!?!" exclaimed both guards. "The reason why Itachi killed the Uchiha clan was because I gave him a mission to." "Hokage-sama why would you do that?!?!" exclaimed guard #2. "Well Itachi told me how the Uchiha clan was working with Orochimaru to overthrow me as the Hokage." "But, that doesn't explain why he was declared a missing nin." said guard #2. "I declared him a missing nin because I wanted him to gather info on the most dangerous organization in the world, Akatsuki. I only picked him for this because it all made sense. Killing the Uchiha clan makes it an execution for him. So he ran away from the execution. Get it?" "That makes sense, but what are we going to do with them." said guard #1 while pointing at the others. "They are Itachi's genin team so I guess they can participate in the exams." "Whatever…." said guard #1. "Well let's go to our hotel team." said Itachi. "I am going to look at the competition." said Naruto, "I'll meet you at the hotel." "Okay just don't get in any trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MUSHTIA STREET, KONOHA

Naruto was walking towards a ramen stand when he saw this cat man picking on this pineapple haired kid. The cat man said "Hey punk you are going to get for running into me!" said the cat man angrily. Naruto then came to the fight and said "Hey cat man pick on someone your own size." In the background a blondie and red head started laughing hysterically almost dropping to the floor. "I will finish you later pineapple, now that kid is going to get it!" said cat man angrily. Cat man then started to run up to Naruto and tried to punch him but missed. Naruto then grabbed his wrist flipped him onto the floor and then held a kunai right next to his manhood. "Give up now catty?" asked Naruto. "Y-Y-Ye-e-s-s-s-s" cat man said in a frightened tone. "Okay good. Well I will see you later." said Naruto.

Before he could leave a kid jumped out from a tree and said "FIGHT ME!" (A/N: I'm guessing you all know who that is. If you don't you should not call yourself a Naruto fan) Naruto then thought 'this must be Itachi's little brother Sasuke. Oh this will be fun…' "Okay Uchiha brat, I will just finish what your brother accomplished." Sasuke so blinded by anger charged at Naruto with the intent to kill. Sasuke tried to throw a punch at Naruto but failed. Naruto grabbed his wrist and quietly said "**BONE SECRET JUTSU: BONE BULLETS". **Then suddenly many bone shaped bullets jumped out of his body and assaulted the 'last Uchiha'. After the assault was over Naruto then said "If you want power you must work to get it, and rely on your pathetic doujutsu you insolent worm." Naruto then walked away only to be stopped by… yes you guessed it Haruno Sakura. "How dare you hurt Sasuke-kun!" she then made two bunshins and charged.

Naruto already new which one was the real one. So he grabbed her wrist and smashed her into a rock which exploded into tiny little pieces afterwards. (A/N: Ouch that has got to hurt like hell, eh but oh well it's Sakura we are talking about here) Naruto then stared at the bloody and bruised Sakura and thought 'maybe I threw her a little too hard'. But, he then just forgot about that and walked away…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WOOT CHAPPY DONE AND AS I PROMISED I MADE IT LONGER!**

**GUYS AND GIRLS I REALLY NEED SOME JUTSU'S IN JAPANESE SO IF YOU KNOW ANY CAN YOU GUYS JUST SEND IT VIA REVIEW?**

**WELL GUYS WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU WILL BE IN FOR A SURPRISE!**

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_

**WELL CYA GUYS BBBYYYYEEEEE!**


	4. important note!

GUYS I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU THAT THIS STORY WILL BE POSTPONED FOR A LITTLE WHILE BECAUSE I NEED TO FIX UP THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS DUE TO SOME REVIEWERS' COMPLAINTS. AS OF NOW THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS. JA NE!


End file.
